My Life in Hogwarts Castle
by Hermione J. G. Weasley
Summary: Hermione's twist in life. I decided i would rewrite this story. I will let you know when. Its ready to start reading again.


**Chapter 1 the Attack**

The Granger family lived in a nice muggle town called Godric's Hollow. It was a regular stormy evening in the Granger Home. One year old Hermione Jane Granger was in the nursery playing. Sarah Granger was in the kitchen making dinner. John Granger was in his study watching the news. The wind was blowing quite strong out side. The only sound that could be heard through the house was the wind blowing out side and Sarah cooking in the kitchen.

Just out side the Granger's home the Dark Lord was approaching the house. He had heard that Grangers' daughter Hermione would one day be more powerful than him. He was not going to have a half-blood be more power than him. He went up to the door and blasted it open.

John heard the front door bang open and ran down the hall. The hall was not visible from the front room. When he reached his wife he told her that the Dark Lord had just entered their home. He knew who the Dark lord was because his wife was a witch. She ran up stairs and grabbed little Hermione up in her arms. She looked towards the door and saw the faint green light of the Killing curse. Down stairs and knew her husband had just died. She quickly ran for the fireplace so she could floo to Hogwarts to hand Hermione over to her father Albus Dumbledore. She was half way to the fire place when the Dark Lord burst through the door. "NO DON'T KILL MY PRECIOUS HERMIONE!" He grabbed Hermione and through her into a corner. Hermione began to cry. Voldemort then tied Sarah up and started hitting her with the torture curse. It went on for a few minutes. He then smiled evilly down at her and shouted "AVADA KEDAVRA!" Hermione cried even more. Lord Voldemort walked towards Hermione and laughed. " Now there is no one to stop me from killing you." He laughed. He raised his wand at Hermione and shouted "AVADA KEDAVRA!" But something went wrong. Instead of the curse killing Hermione it sent a surge of energy up Voldemort's wand, and as it touched Voldemort's hand. His soul was ripped from his body. As his soul was ripped from his body some of his powers were transferred to Hermione. She was also left with a lightning scar on her forehead.

An hour later a tall beautiful witch named Athena Dumbledore entered the house. She had long brown hair that sparkled in the light. She had beautiful blue eyes that sparkled . She wore a long velvet midnight blue dress with a hat and traveling cloak to match. She looked around the front room , but her muggle brother in-law was not there. So she started down the hall and immediately saw him laying there at the bottom of the stairs. She quickly went upstairs to the nursery. When she opened the door she saw her sister laying there dead. She then noticed little Hermione over in the corner by the crib. She picked Hermione up and immediately saw the lighting shaped scar on her nieces forehead. She sighed and quickly left for Hogwarts. Her father Albus Dumbledore was headmaster of the school. When she entered the school she quickly ran up to her father's office. "Father look!" She said excitedly. Showing Hermione to her father. "When I entered the house I wasn't expecting to see any survivors." She showed her father the scar on Hermione's forehead . Albus then took Hermione from his daughter's arms and placed his granddaughter in a crib under the window closest to his desk. He then dismissed his daughter.

As the years went by Hermione was allowed to wander the castle. She was allowed to sit up at the staff table with her Grandfather and adopted Grandmother Deputy Headmistress and Head of House for Gryffindor, Minerva McGonagall. Hermione loved them. She was always stared at and talked about by the students. They would usually say things like. "My mum said she is the girl who lived". Of course Hermione knew about what they meant. She knew about what happened to her parents. She knew she was a witch. She wanted to be able to sit at one of the tables. She was not yet old enough to be a First Year. She was only 10. But next year she would be able to sit at one of the house tables. She was always seen reading in the library.


End file.
